Sleeping with an enemy
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request for shiromae...Sasori X OC


**I do not own Naruto. Request for Shiromae**

---

Shiro was a young kunoichi who hated going on missions for Suna. She had lived there and grown up there all her life, but that didn't mean she enjoyed having to trek through the desert to complete mission after mission. She had recently joined the ANBU and so the newest Kazekage Gaara had been sending her on a lot of A and S- ranked missions lately. She finally got to a patch of woods and laid down under a tree in the forest. She needed to rest and she hated the fact that it seemed to be her always left alone on missions. She sighed getting back up and walking over to a nearby cave. She made a fire and ate some of the food she had brought with her. Konoha was a few days away and she needed rest to keep up her strength.

It was a little windy this night or at least more so than usual as the puppet master looked for shelter. He hated the fact that Deidara had still not shown up. He hated to be kept waiting. It was one of the few things that pissed him off greatly. He didn't want to be kept waiting and so he would never keep someone waiting. He hadn't met his partner yet and only knew his name. Sasori was thoroughly pissed off and it was starting to rain. He saw a fire in a cave and made his way towards it. He would kill whoever was inside of it if necessary. He went into the cave and noticed a young girl sleeping peacefully.

He looked at her wondering how she could be so peaceful in a place like this. She looked like a picture perfect painting of what true art was. He looked at her and considered turning her into one of his puppets. He hadn't noticed that she had awaken and was now looking at him with eyes tthat held fear and some other emotion neither one could explain. She stared at him and finally he looked down her eyes connecting with his. He looked at her deciding on his next move. He had poisons that could kill her almost instantly and not to mention over a hundred puppets. He just looked at her and the girl sat up slowly sitting indian style on the ground.

"Who are you?", Shiro asked him.

"I am Sasori Akasuna", he answered and watched the girl tense up a little bit.

He moved closer to her and smiled. He could at least have fun with her before using one of the toxic gasses in his puppets to give her temporary memory loss.

"What's wrong, little one?", he asked her smiling evilly.

"N-Nothing.", she said stuttering a little bit.

"What's your name?", he asked.

"Shiro...", she answered still a little worried.

Sasori just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Much to his satisfaction she blushed a dark red. He smiled and then removed the bigger puppet from around him showing his true appearance. He kissed the girl on the lips in this form and she blushed even more than the last time. Sasori looked at her slowly and placed kisses down her neck and collarbone. She gapsed as his hands skillfully went up her shirt to touch her breast. She moaned a little and then saw Sasori move away slightly from her. She wanted to move and felt herself moving though not of her own doing. She looked at Sasori who was controlling her with chakra strings. Sasori smiled and laughed and he made her do a strip-tease dance for him before he made her take her clothes off.

She blushed wanting to cover herself up, but couldn't because he was controlling her with the chakra strings. She also felt embarassed because she was enjoying it a lot. The way he just control her against her will make her even hotter wanting more of whatever the puppet master could give. He made her move her hand to her sweet spot and play with herself. He watch smiling more as she started moaning louder while he made her play with herself. He could tell she was almost to the point of coming and kept making her play with herself even more than before.

She came and Sasori moved over to her. He took off his clothes and made her move on top of him. He used the chakra strings to move her up and down on him as well as used them to have one of his other puppets play with her chest. He kept moving more and harder and faster in her. She couldn't take it anymore and came. Her juices were flowing all over Sasori as she felt him come inside of her. He continued to move against her causing her to come a second time before she passed out. He got dressed and laid her blanket on top of her. He put a small dose of poison next to her nose and then moved it. She wouldn't remember anything come the next morning and he'd be long gone before she awoke.

He got into his puppet and left the cave running into his new partner. They made their way to Suna.

Shiro woke up hours later and couldn't remember what happened. She got up and put her clothes on figuring that she just took them off because it was hot last night and went on her way to Konoha.


End file.
